The Black Hole
by SSJ Sketcher Girl
Summary: Trunks finds Cells Plans, so Bulma creates a saiyajin android. But, opon finding the plans Trunks opened up a portal that is slowly swallowing the Earth. How are the Z Fighters going to stop it? Read & find out. I will need 3 e-mails before I write the


The Black Portal

The Black Portal 

Chapter 1- Trunks's Discovery

" I'll be back later, Pan!" Trunks shouted to his wife while walking towards the front door." Where are you going?" Pan asked, sticking her head out of the kitchen." Training in the mountains," Trunks replied & turned to face Pan." How come I never get to come with you?" Pan pouted.Trunks's eyes widened as he frantically thought about what to say." Ummm…I'll take you next time.Bye!" Trunks ran outside & flew off."Hey!That's not fair, Trunks!" Pan exclaimed chasing after him.She stopped when he disappeared through the clouds.

"Big… Boom… Attack!" Trunks yelled as he blew up one of the mountains.Many hours past, he got further into the mountain range.

He continued punching & kicking at the air until something that he seemed to recognize stopped him.He sat down on a large rock & tried to remember where he recognized the large pile of rocks.Then it hit him.This was the place Future Trunks had taken him.He said it used to be that evil doctor's lab. 

The sun peered out from behind the mountains.Something on the pile of rocks shimmered in the sunlight.As he got closer he noticed it was a large metal sign with the words, KEEP OUT, on it.He flipped the piece of metal over & over examining it carefully.Just then, a folded sheet of paper fell out from a crack in the side of the metal slab. " What in the hell is this?" Trunks thought, picking up the piece of paper. It was entitled, Cell's Plans." Oh my God!My mother always wished she could find these plans!" Trunks's voice echoed."I've got to get these to her right away!"

Chapter 2 – The Sayian Android

2 years later-

" Hey Mom, I'm here!" Trunks shouted as he opened the door & entered the large living room." I'm down here, Trunks!" Bulma yelled from her lab downstairs.When he got downstairs, he noticed that everyone else was already there.They all greeted him & then, Bulma began to speak." I have only one step left in creating the perfect android… the DNA.If it's going to be a male, I'm going to need at least two men here to donate a strand of hair for my android.But I have to have at least three people to make the android.Those three people are… Vegeta, Trunks, & … Magna!" Bulma announced.

(Hello it's me, the narrator.I told you I had a new character that would pop up somewhere!If you're just wondering Magna is a 13-year-old girl.She is Trunks's & Pan's daughter.She owns a wicked awesome sword & is at super sayian level 2.She looks like trunks, only a girl, & she has a hair length about halfway between her neck & her chin.Well, back to the story.)

First, Vegeta walked up, pulled a strand of his hair out, & dropped it into the tank where the android slept.Second, Trunks came up & did the same.Finally, Magna stepped up."If I'm a girl, won't my DNA make the android… _gay_… or something?" Magna asked Bulma curiously. " No.It would just make him your brother," Bulma replied, ripping a piece of Magna's hair out.Magna flinched.Bulma dropped the hair into the tank filled with blue water & it automatically started bubbling.

Everyone watched in amazement as the figure turned in circles.This was the first time Trunks had actually looked at the figure.He noticed it looked like an unfinished model.It had no face or hair.

Hours later everyone had fallen asleep all over each other.They all either seemed to be drooling on a chair or on the person next to them.Only two people were still awake…Bulma & Magna.

It was about midnight when Magna & Bulma noticed the tank was starting to move." So," Magna whispered as she walked around the tank " He's going to be 16 years old.Wow.He looks so real."The unfinished body Trunks had seen before now looked as human as you & me.

Magna looked down at his hands.They started to move!"News flash!" Shouted a man over the radio. " Some kind of black hole has just swallowed North & South America!It is heading straight for Eurasia!Thank you that is all."Magna looked back over at the tank & thought, " Well, I guess we'll have to get acquainted later, bro.We got some ass kicken' ta' do."And with that thought, the android opened his eyes.He blasted the glass open with a small energy ball & stepped out of the tank.Everyone awoke with a startle.

"Okay.Everyone, this is Zero," Bulma announced." Zero, this is Vegeta, Goku, Pan, Gohon, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Bra, Crillin, Marron, Silvia, Chowtsue, Goten, Piccolo, Videl, & Magna," Bulma said while pointing to each of them," Now that you're done getting acquainted yall' better start training!" She told everybody about what the News Caster said.She did some research on it & found out the sign Trunks had found the plans in, had some kind of chip that created a man-made portal.The only thing that is causing it to swallow the Earth are the creatures that live in the portal's dimension!


End file.
